Rhetorical Reasoning
by SagurnLeRamenCountry
Summary: A psychologist realizes that her patient can't be cured with the method she originally thinks. A seventeen year old realizes that she'll do anything to protect her older sister. Logical, Emotional, Personal... All of it is rhetorical. ShizuoxOC IzayaxOC
1. Rhetoric: Don't Be Tricked

**Oya, oya~ Another story by the Sagurn when she should be updating her other stories~ Well, sad news is, I lost all the other stories when my computer derped, so… Here you are, reading my **_**Durarara!**_** fic that I has been rattling around in my skull for a long, long while. Beware, this story has Pedo!Izaya in it. Not too badly though. She's like… seventeen, and he's like… twenty-three. So it's not that bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned **_**Durarara!**_**, Chikage would be in it, and I would make him and Kyohei fight with their shirts off. Every. Single. Episode. Same thing with Izaya and Shizuo, lovelies~**

**Chapter One: **_**Rhetoric. Don't Be Tricked.**_

**rhet·o·ric**

[**ret**-er-ik] _**–noun **_

_** 1.**_ _**The art and study of the use of language with persuasive effect.**_

No. No way in hell.

Tom scratched the back of his head, sensing that anger was radiating from the blonde's body like waves. "Well, the company has been sued six times in the past…" He thought for a moment. "…month, due to your anger-management problems." Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets in further.

He was getting fired again. It was sad that he was too damn used to this, having had this happen to him 437 times… last year. The bartender-like blonde sighed angrily, taking a particularly long drag on the cigarette that hung lazily from his lips.

Shizuo turned around, starting to walk down the street. Well, time to go look in the paper for—

"Where the hell are you going?" At Tom's surprised voice, Shizuo turned back around, eyes wide behind his blue-tinted sunglasses.

"Aren't you firing me?" Tom laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Hell no." He smirked. "No one can scare the hell out of the people in this town better than you can." Shizuo walked back over an eyebrow raised.

"Then what is the point of this conversation?" It was not that Shizuo wanted to sound pissed off— rather, he was quite relieved that he actually hadn't been fired from his job— but that he just didn't feel like getting reminded that his anger-management issues had caused more torment towards others.

"Well, the company decided to just try to solve the problem." Solve his problem? How the hell did a debt-collecting company plan to solve a problem that even he hasn't been able to solve since he was born? Tom looked at him phone for a moment, typing on it quickly, before putting it back away. "And they should be here any moment…"

Shizuo put his cigarette out. "Who should be—" A young woman ran up to the two, her short black hair bouncing on her neck.

"Tom-san! I'm sorry I'm so late!" She stopped, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck. "I ran into traffic and I had to make sure my sister and mother knew where we were to be staying at…" Tom waved off the apology, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry Kakirisawa-san, you were on time." She sighed, letting her shoulders lower and her face relax.

"That's good…" She turned her light green eyes to Shizuo, her smile widening. "Ah! You must be Heiwajima-san, right?" He just nodded, glad that his sunglasses prevented her of seeing him run his eyes up and down her body. Who the hell was this suppose to be? "I'm Hikku Kakirisawa." Shizuo then sent his 'who-the-hell-is-this' look to Tom, crossing his arms.

"Shizuo, this is going to be your anger-management counselor." As Shizuo almost gaped at the statement, he took another chance to look at the bespectacled, green-eyed, short and black-haired woman that stood in front of him.

…Well, she _was_ kind of cute.

**_ Earlier**

"Ah, Ri-chan, Hi-chan, isn't Tokyo _wonderful_? We should definitely go to Sunshine 60 in Ikebukuro first, then to the park… Oh! And the—" Riku Kakirisawa ran her fingers through her back-length black hair, rolling her eyes and grabbing her suitcase in her hand harder.

"Mom, we don't have time to go to all those places. We have to go get settled down." Hikku nodded, agreeing with her seventeen-year-old sister.

"And I'm going to have to go in a few minutes…" Rinara Kakirisawa paid no mind to her daughters, clapping her hands together as she began to make her way out of the terminal and towards the city.

"So… Sunshine 60 first?" Riku slapped her forehead, grabbing her mother's wrist and beginning to drag her the way they were_ supposed_ to be going. "Wait! Ri-chan!" Hikku laughed, checking her watch.

"You know where you two need to go, right?" Riku nodded, trying to ignore the looks that all the people in the train terminal were giving her and her mother. "Are you sure I can leave? Can you guys get there by yourself?" Riku stopped walking at Hikku's last question, slowly turning around to grin at her sister.

"Sis, calm down. You're too young to be worrying so much." Riku held up a map, her grin having turned into a smile. "We can get there, no prob." Hikku grinned back, nodding.

"Okay, okay. If you say so…" Riku let go of her mother to start pushing her sister towards the terminal that would take her towards Ikebukuro.

"Yes, yes! I _do_ say so. Now go and make people lives better with your psychotherapy." Hikku nodded, starting to walk onto the train.

"Okay… Bye!" Riku waved her sister off, smiling.

"Ah… Mom, why is sis more mature than the both of us put together?" Riku waited for a response for almost a minute. "Mom?"

"Wait! Hi-chan! Take me with you to Ikebukuro!" Riku's eyes widened as she saw her mother trying to board the train to Ikebukuro and ran after her mother.

"God_dammit _mom!" She grabbed the woman by the wrist again, pulling her towards the city. "We have to go settle everything at where we're supposed to live!" Rinara sighed, giving up and picking up her suitcase to walk with her daughter.

"You're no fun, Ri-chan." Riku rolled her eyes, looking at the map in her hands.

"Whatever you say, mom…"

"Oh! You're going to love Ya-kun, Ri-chan!" Riku just nodded again, pulling her mother out to the street. "I'm so happy that he agreed to let us stay at his penthouse! Isn't that so kind of him?"

"Yeah. He's the most wonderful person in the universe…"

"And he's so handsome and charming and smart…" Riku let her mother ramble on as she navigated throughout the streets.

Okay, so she was kind of wondering who the hell her mother had arranged for them to live with while her sister worked on a special call from some debt company and she finished high school. Her mother had said that he was 'a family friend,' and nothing more about the topic, other than she called him 'Ya-kun.'

"—and his hair is so pretty!" Riku wondered if her mother was born talking. "Ah, Shinjuku is nice too! Isn't Shinjuku pretty, honey?" The seventeen-year-old nodded.

"Very, mom." Rinara giggled. Riku thought for a moment, stopping and turning to face her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey~?" Riku held her chin for a moment, focusing her dark green eyes on the asphalt below her feet as if she was wondering how to word something.

"Well… Why does it always seem like you're on drugs?" Her mother laughed happily, not offended at all.

"Because I'm so happy to be in Tokyo again! I want to go back to Ikebukuro and visit people~!" Riku nodded, turning back to the street and starting to walk across the street.

"Of course." She looked at the map, then up at the street sign. "Okay, mom. The building should be…" She walked a couple more steps. "…Here." Riku looked up at the tall building before walking up through the doors.

"Ah! This place is so nice~!" Riku nodded, agreeing with her mother and looking around the main floor of the apartment building.

"You're right, mom…" Rinara looked around the room, having sat down her bags and beginning to clap her hands.

"Ri-chan! There's Ya-kun!" Riku yawned, rubbing her eyes and folding up the map.

"Mom, please don't bug the man while I go to ask—" Rinara ignored her daughter, grabbing Riku's wrist.

"Nonsense, Ri-chan! You have to meet Ya-kun! You guys will get along so well!" Riku rolled her eyes, staring at the door as her mother drug her through the room and spun her around so Riku was in front of the two.

Rubbing her eyes, Riku scowled. "Mom, I don't want to meet one of your…" She opened her eyes and the words that were on the tip of her tongue were basically forgotten as she looked at 'Ya-kun'. "Old… friends…"

Like hell if the man was old. He looked like he couldn't be older twenty-five. He had short, black hair that fell slightly into his face, and reddish-brown eyes that were staring straight into Riku's emerald, wide eyes. A small smirk was on his face and his eyes narrowed as he noticed Riku's obvious astonishment at his presence.

Her mother had lied— This man wasn't handsome. He was _sexy_.

"Ri-chan!" Rinara grinned as she noticed her daughter staring. "Introduce yourself!"

"Ah… I'm Riku Kakirisawa…" Riku looked down, wondering in the back of her mind where all this shyness came from. "But just call me Riku." She slowly looked up, instantly wishing she hadn't, and met the man's eyes. There was something almost _sinister_ that Riku saw flicker in his eyes for just a brief moment, making a shiver flicker through her body for the shortest of moments. His smirk widened as he sensed her apparent discomfort at the whole situation, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Riku-chan," Riku didn't realize that she was holding her breath as he bowed to her in what seemed like mock chivalry. "I'm Izaya Orihara."

** And that's the first chapter~ **

** Yeah, I know, boring, but it gets better quick. Trust me.**

** So… You like? Te gusta? *wiggles eyebrows* I already have the second chapter typed up, and I'll put that up… Sunday! Yeah! At 12:30am! When Durarara is on Adult Swim~! Hee hee. I'll update every Sunday, after the new episode of Durarara~ Is that good? Aw, who am I kidding. No one is reading this. But if you do read this story, drop a note by, maybe? Ciao ciao~!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_** Logos. Logic is Key.**_

___**"You're not going to have an easy time getting rid of me." Shizuo's scowl deepened and he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as he threw her a glare.**_

_** "I'm not going to tell you anything." **_

_** "You don't have to tell me anything for me to know anything." He turned to her fully this time, eyebrow raised in an obvious confusion. "I'm a psychologist. It's my job to figure things out without you actually having to tell me anything… to be visually perceptive."**_


	2. Logos: Logic Is Key

**Kufufu. I am back once again. That's right; Every Sunday at 12:30am, you'll be hearing from The Sagurn again! Isn't it wonderful~! :D Currently I am listening to Judas by Lady Gaga. I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. Someone tell me another song to listen to and get stuck in y head, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara because I just don't. If I was making a profit on this, I would be using the money to get a plane ticket to Ikebukuro.**

**(BTW, I just watched the whole Eden of the East series. I am now fully in love with Akira Takizawa. No way around it, I want to marry that man.)**

**I_I**

**Chapter Two: **_**Logos. Logic is Key.**_

I_I

**logos **(ˈlɒɡɒs) — _**noun**_

_**Philosophy **_

_**Reason or the rational principle expressed in words and things, argument, or justification**_

**I**___**I**

"Nice to meet you, Orihara-san…" Riku said rather quietly, her sandaled feet overlapping each other, displaying an obvious sign of sheepishness. He smiled then, all traces of the look that he had previously on his face gone and replaced with a friendly, kind, expression.

"Call me Izaya, Riku-chan~!" She nodded, looking down again and straight to her mother to say something, but her mother beat her to it.

"Ri-chan, why don't you take your stuff up stairs with Ya-kun while I go some maps?" If Riku didn't have in social tact, she would have screamed out at her mother how she was obviously already uncomfortable around this man, and that was with people present. God knows she didn't want to be with this man alone…

"M-mom, how about I get the maps—" Rinara pushed Riku towards the elevator, smiling and seemingly oblivious towards her daughter's discomfort.

"Oh, no no! It's fine, honey! You go and get settled in." Riku cringed on the inside, trying her best not to show it on the outside, but nodding nonetheless.

"Mhmm…" She picked up her bags, not looking at Izaya, and started to walk towards the elevator. Riku decided that it would be easier if she just didn't look at the man, and then she wouldn't have to worry about looking into his eyes and feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Oya, oya~ Aren't you going to even wait for me, Riku-chan?" She gulped, stopping in her tracks, but still not looking up.

"Sorry, Izaya-san…" She heard a laugh come from him, and a shiver went through her body. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so damn afraid of this guy? He acted like any normal man, and it wasn't like he had done anything bad, and her mother trusted him, so what was wrong? Maybe it was that look he gave her when she had first looked at him… That apparently sinister look…

Stepping into the elevator, Riku kept her head down and stood as far away from Izaya that the little room allowed, pressing the button to the correct floor as quickly as possible so she could _get out_ as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong, Riku-chan? I'm not going to bite~" Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this girl. She was already scared out of her wits and completely terrified, and he had _barely done anything yet!_ Was it seriously going to be this easy to manipulate her? Izaya had to keep from grinning ear to ear every time she cringed at something that he said to her.

As she basically ran out of the elevator the moment it reached the designated floor, Izaya _did_ grin, and if Riku had not run so far ahead, she would have heard him say, _"So much fun~!"_

H_H

Tom almost laughed out loud at the face that Shizuo currently had plastered on his face. To tell the truth, it looked like the blonde had just been told that he was going to be having a baby, not that he was getting some to deal with his anger-management.

Hikku sensed Shizuo's obvious surprise and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, don't worry, Heiwajima-san! I'm a professional." Tom nodded, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yup. Kakirisawa-san here is the best of the best at what she does. She graduated number one in her class and top honors. Plus," Tom looked at Shizuo from the top of his glasses. "She agreed to do it for free."

_There _was the reason they decided to get one now, all of a sudden. She was **free**.

"I knew I was going to need some experience in the field before I set up my own office, so…" She smiled again, her eyes shut and little dimples growing on the side of her face. "I agreed to move down here for a little while to get some practice while my little sister is going to Raira Academy to finish school, so it all worked out!" The sentence was ended with another smile.

Shizuo realized that this woman smiled too damn much. What was worse, though, was that the smiles weren't the usual fake ones that people would plaster on their face just to make sure he wasn't pissed off. It turned out that those fake smiles pissed him off even more, ironically. But, this woman… It looked like a genuine smile. A genuine, goofy, good-natured smile. Like she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"And it's rather cool about your strength, Heiwajima-san!" She smiled a sheepish smile this time, like she was embarrassed. "Being a psychologist and all, I find it rather interesting that you mind lets your muscles surpass the normal limit put on them, so I asked Tom-san if I could study and help you, free of charge, of course!"

Shizuo took another drag on his cigarette, deciding that this woman must be insane to not be afraid of him. That, or she had a death wish. The only other person who had said that his strength was 'interesting' without meaning to insult him was that idiot Shinra, and even _he _fell under the insane category. Shizuo realized that it figured, though, that this woman was farther than insane. She had _asked_ to be around him. Even Shinra showed fear around him sometimes, and definitely a lot of it when they had first met at Raira, but the woman seemed completely obvious to the walking, breathing, short fuse that was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"So, I hope that I'll be able to help you, Heiwajima-san!" It was completely silent for what seemed like minutes, Shizuo staring straight at her, and Hikku smiling right on back. Tom looked between the two, an eyebrow raised at what seemed like the weird conversation the two were having.

But before Tom could get even a single word of his question out of his mouth, Shizuo turned around and left. Not a single word was said; he just turned around and _left_. Tom turned to Hikku, who wasn't worrying, fretting, or running after Shizuo. She was still smiling, and as she smiled, she picked up a purple notepad out of her purse, scribbling something down in it before putting it away.

"I can take it from here, Tom-san." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he looked from Hikku towards Shizuo's retreating back.

"Are you sure?" She nodded happily.

"Completely." Hikku began to follow after Shizuo, running to catch up with him.

Since Shizuo had gotten pretty far away, it took Hikku a good minute and a half to get within a ten foot distance of him. Of course, that was with running into about forty people, and about ten threats… When she _did _catch up with him, she didn't say anything; she just walked behind him quietly, knowing that he knew she was there and writing various things in that purple notepad of her's.

"How long do you plan on following behind me like a stalker?" The sudden question from Shizuo did take Hikku of guard, but it didn't seem like it.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me, Heiwajima-san?" The sly remark made Shizuo turn one eye towards her. Hikku snickered when Shizuo turned away from her again. "It's not going to be that easy."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Damn. She had gotten another reaction out of him.

"You're not going to have an easy time getting rid of me." Shizuo's scowl deepened and he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as he threw her a glare.

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"You don't have to tell me anything for me to know anything." He turned to her fully this time, eyebrow raised in an obvious confusion. "I'm a psychologist. It's my _job _to figure things out without you actually having to tell me anything… to be visually perceptive."

She walked quickly to be at his side, clasping her hands behind her back. "For instance," Hikku looked him up and down before smiling. "Your clothes. You dress like a bartender, yet you are a debt collector's assistant."

"So?" Shizuo lit another cigarette.

"So," She finished, "You must have a certain reason for still wearing a bartender's outfit, even after you've quit your job as a bartender. If it's for a personal reason that you still wear them, then you must have multiple sets of them for every day, of course." She looked up at him from behind her glasses, her emerald eyes shining. "Plus, it is also a designer outfit, telling me that someone _very _generous and close to you bought a ton of sets and gave them to you as a present." This time, she looked down, her hands still behind her back. "Perhaps a relative? A sibling?" Shizuo just grunted at her, taking another drag on his cigarette.

Damn, she _was_ good.

"I'll take it, by that grunt, that it was a sibling. Younger or older? Wait…" Hikku thought for a moment, holding her chin. "Younger. Definitely younger. You act like an older brother; one that watches out for his sibling and makes sure he or she's always okay. Since your younger sibling was able to buy you presumably multiple sets of this designer bartender's outfit, he or she must be way better off, and have a very good job." She was silent for a second, thinking. "There are not too many jobs that those under the age of twenty-three that pay well enough to purchase those clothes, other than jobs in the media, so…"

She was silent for a couple minutes. "Okay, so let my guess…" Hikku grinned, stepping in front of Shizuo and effectively making him stop walking. "You have a younger sibling, one who is in showbiz. You try to help them out a lot in the most subtle ways possible, and if they don't know it was you, that's even better. Thinking that you were going to stay at your previous job, they bought you a ton of sets of bartender's outfits. Even when you lost the job, you kept wearing them because you didn't want to disappoint them. Am I right?" Shizuo's eyes were wide, and he looked at her with an expression that was a mixture of astonishment, wonderment, and surprise.

Despite Shizuo's obvious surprise, he just grunted again, taking another drag on his cigarette. Hikku nodded to an invisible question, looking straight. "Okay, okay, I get it. Enough mind groping for one day, right? Ah… I'll leave." Hikku turned around, watching as Shizuo stopped walking too. "See you tomorrow, Heiwajima-sa—"

"Shizuo. Just call me Shizuo." Hikku smiled lightly, nodding.

FIN_FIN

**Yatta~ Done~ Another on next week! :D My psychologist of a cousin did this to a guy on the street one time. He thought she was a psychic~ She figured out that he had three children, a job as a defense attorney, and that his wife was in child care. It was pretty awesome~ So what Hikku did here is actually possible, lovelies~**

**On another note, what were you guys' thoughts on the Adult Swim premiere of Durarara! Tell me! I seriously want to know! I like knowing stuff about people~ *totally just sounded like a creeper***

_** Next Chapter:**_

_** Ethos. Emotions are Changeable.**_

_** Where the hell did that fear that he saw in her face in the elevator go? "Riku-chan~" She didn't turn around to face him as she kept organizing her books.**_

_** "Hmm?" Izaya smiled, narrowing his eyes and supporting his chin with his fist.**_

_** "Can I ask you a favor~?"**_

_** "You can ask, but I highly doubt that I'll actually do it, Izaya-san." He faked a look of confusion, even though he knew she couldn't see him.**_

_** "Oh? Why?" She turned halfway to him, a small grin on her face.**_

_** "Because you annoy the hell out of me, frankly."**_


	3. Ethos: Emotions are Changeable

**Hi everyone~ I've been busy with college and junk, so that's my excuse~ Yeah, not a good one, I know… The Sagurn is sorry~**

**Anyone going to AWA this year? You neighborhood Sagurn here is going to be cosplaying as Bon from AoE, Happy from Fairy Tail, and Sweden from Hetalia. Who else is going to be cosplaying there? TELL THE SAGURN.**

**Sorry, people, no Hikku in this chapter. You guys seemed to like her; that makes me happy! This chapter focuses more on Riku. Oh, and pedo!Izaya. Trolololol. Oh, and there's a mini cliffhanger~ Trolololol once more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Your mom doesn't own Durarara. Neither does mine for that matter. Or anyone related to me… Okay, fine. I don't either. **

**Chapter Three: **_**Ethos. Emotions are Changeable.**_

_**Ethos (i**__**ː**__**θ**__**ɒ**__**s)- noun**_

_**The character or fundamental values of a person, people, culture, or movement.**_

_**Shared fundamental traits**_

Riku bit threw her bags onto the floor, jumping onto her new bed and laying on her back. She sighed, taking in a deep breath.

Why was Izaya so damn terrifying?

Turning around on her stomach and burying her face into the grey pillows, Riku groaned_. I shouldn't be so afraid_, she thought, _It's not like he's scary_. It was true, after all. The only thing that had shaken her so badly was the look he first gave her. That sinister, mysterious, dastardly look... It was a look that made her feel as if she should never trust him, no matter what he said.

_People have given me worst looks before,_ she reasoned sitting crossed legged on her bed and clenching her fist, _So I'm not going to be afraid of this smarmy parka-wearing creepier! _She nodded to herself, crossing her arms across her chest. _Yes… I won't let this affect m—_ Rrrrrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrring!

Reaching over to her bag, Riku pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

_Hiya Hiya Kuku-chan~ How's it in 'Bukuro?_

A small smile coming on her face, Riku typed in a response to the text message.

_Pretty good, Mina. Are all the guys in class still jackasses?_

Riku could almost hear the snicker coming from her friend through the response. _What do you think? But that's not the point of me texting you, Kuku-chan._

_ So what is?_

_ Cute guys, of course! Have you seen any of Ikebukuro's sexy men~? _Riku sighed, a small grin on her face.

_One, but he's really creepy._

_Hmm… If he's sexy enough, it doesn't matter if he's creepy! Unless he's like a serial killer or something. Then watch out!_

_You have screwed priorities, you know that?_

_Oh but of course! Now, back to the subject~! Do you know where he lives? _Riku knew that Mina couldn't see her, but she still felt sheepish.

_Er, well, he's my mom's friend that we're living with…_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_ Riku guessed that she had probably screamed and annoyed someone because it took a minute for that response came back. _How old is he?_

_ My mom said twenty-three._

_ Damn, you have it made, you know that? You're living with a sexy twenty-three year old! Count your blessings._

_ Yeah, yeah._ Riku didn't get an answer back, signaling that her friend had probably gone somewhere. Getting up from the bed with a groan and throwing her phone back on top of her bag, she started to walk out of the room.

"Damn, I'm hungry…" Looking down the hall, she saw her mother talking to Izaya, Rinara throwing her arms around and smiling happily as she spoke.

"I'm sorry my daughter is so mean to you, Ya-kun~" Izaya waved it off, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a phase that they go through, right?" Riku's eye twitched as she heard that statement.

_What the hell do you mean 'phase'? You just scare the hell out of me, asshole!_ Izaya turned to the side and looked at Riku, his eyes narrowing slightly. _And that prick knew I was standing here!_

Rinara sighed, shaking her head. "Ah, you're probably right." _Like hell he's right, mom!_ "I just pray that you'll watch over my little Ri-chan, won't you? She tends to get into trouble and pick fights at school." If this was an anime, Riku would have done a face-plant into the floor.

_Goddammit mom! Stop acting like I'm six! And I don't pick fights… That much._ Once again, Izaya looked down the hall, giving Riku a small grin before turning back to her mother and smiling. "Of course I will~" Riku's eye twitched again, and as she threw the fear of Izaya that she had before out the window, she walked right into his kitchen, giving no glance to the room's current occupants.

Grabbing open the door to a cabinet, she pulled out a loaf of French bread. "Ri-chan, you should greet people when you enter a room." Riku looked at her mother briefly before turning to look at Izaya.

"Hi." She broke the loaf of bread in half, putting one half back. "How is _your_ day going, huh?" It was obvious she was being insincere, and it was even more obvious when she took a vicious bite out of the bread, glaring at Izaya all the while.

"Ri-chan, don't just eat other people's food." Riku didn't stop eating, nor did she stop glaring at Izaya.

"I doubt he wants it back now." Rinara sighed at her daughter's reply, shaking her head.

"Oh, it's okay Rinara-san!" Izaya's smiled. "After all," His smile turned into a smirk. "Your house is my house~" Riku took another bite of the bread, and this time the bite was even more vicious than the first.

"Ri-chan, you better be glad Ya-kun is so nice." Riku looked at her mom for a moment before looking back at Izaya.

"Oh, but of _course_." She muttered sarcastically, waving the bread around to her front and bowing. "I'm in debt to you, Izaya-kun. I promise that anything you want is my freakin' _command_." She stood back up, taking another ferocious bite out of the bread and walking out of the kitchen.

_Oya, oya, Riku-chan~_ Izaya grinned, looking at her retreating back as she left. _I doubt you want me to take you up on that~!_

"Ya-kun, I'm so sorry that Ri-chan is acting like this." Rinara sighed again, shaking her head at her daughter. "She's never really been a people person…"

"Don't worry," Izaya said, standing up and putting on his best, most sincere looking fake smile. "I'll go talk to her."

"I hate it here already…" Riku muttered, finishing off the last piece of her bread. "That guy's just an ass…" She glared into space as she started to take things out of some boxes and putting them on her desk. "A really big ass."

"Hmm? Who's a really big ass, Riku-chan?" Riku didn't turn around to face the voice; she just started putting books onto the shelves.

"What do you think, Izaya-_kun_?" She growled out the 'kun.' Izaya raised his eyebrows and smirked, his hands in the pockets of his parka.

"I don't see why you hate me, Riku-chan." Riku slowly turned to face him, placing her book down onto her bed. "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing," She admitted, still looking at him in the eyes. "But it just seems like I shouldn't trust you at all…" She turned away from him after she said that, placing her laptop onto her desk.

Izaya had to admit, that this was a first. The only other person who had not trusted him right off the bat was Shizu-chan. Oh, but this girl… she was interesting. She was terrified one minute, snarky the next, then all quiet.

_You're a very fascinating human; I give you that, Riku-chan. _But, he did have one question: Where the hell did that fear that he saw in her face in the elevator go? "Riku-chan~" She didn't turn around to face him as she kept organizing her books.

She didn't reply, but he knew she was listening. Izaya smiled, narrowing his eyes and supporting his chin with his fist.

"Can I ask you a favor~?"

"You can ask, but I highly doubt that I'll actually do it, Izaya-kun." He faked a look of confusion, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Hmm? Why?" She turned halfway to him, her expression blank.

"Because you annoy the hell out of me, frankly." Placing her books down, she walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway. "_So leave me alone_."

"Oh but _Riku-chan_," She gasped, wondering when he had gotten right behind her and had grabbed her wrist. "You promised that I could have _anything I wanted_." His voice was a low purr and his eyes were narrowed and blood red; Riku could only stare back, her own eyes wide, as she breathed in deeply.

_There's the fear~!_

She took a gulp, licking her lips and finding her voice, albeit weak. "L-let me go." Of course, he brought her just a step closer, an almost shark-like grin gracing his lips.

"But why would I want to do that, Riku-chan?" He brought her so close that their chests were touching. "Why do _you_ want me to do that, Riku-chan?" She narrowed her eyes in the slightest. "You obviously find me _sexy_." Her eyes widened again as she tried to yank out of his grip again.

"H-how did you…?" He shrugged half-heartedly, his grip on her tightening.

"Oh, I have my ways. But that's not the point here, Riku-chan~" He leaned down, his face dangerously close to hers as he cupped her chin. "Do me a favor; I have something _**very important**_ I need you to realize."

FIN_FIN

**I absolutely love writing Izaya. Tell me if he is OOC though, okay? I wanna make sure that I'm getting his creepiness right~ Riku's a little weird, isn't she? She'll be headstrong one minute, then scared the next… Hmm… Weird. I'm starting school next week, so it'll be a new chapter every other week instead of once a week. I'M SO SORRY~**

**How'd you like the chapter? Was it up to snuff? **

**Oh, and, I'm thinking about putting up a Soul Eater fanfic… Should I? You're thoughts are welcome~ Oh, and I'm watching Sgt. Frog, AND I CAN'T STOP. **

_** Next Chapter: **_

___**Epideictic**__** Rhetoric. Feelings Don't Matter.**_

_** She shook her head, smiling slightly, as if she knew something he didn't. "Well, Shizuo-san, the best way to stop something is to figure out the source of it, no?"**_

_** He shrugged. Dammit. She had a point.**_

_** "I take it that you agree with me…" She stopped walking for a moment, causing Shizuo to turn to her.**_

_** "What?" She grinned, leaning up on her tip toes and plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into a dispenser. "Woman, what the hell was that for?"**_

_** "Smoking is known to make one more emotional, Shizuo-san." He growled, but just stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We have to start somewhere~"**_


End file.
